Leia Organa Solo
Nie jesteś za niski jak na szturmowca? :Leia Organa podczas kursu obrażania sił imperialnych Kocham cię. :Leia Organa okłamując Hana Solo right|thumb|Leia Organa Solo na przyjęciu dyplomatycznym Leia Organa - to znana terrorystka i jedna z przywódczyń Al-Rebelii, najgroźniejszej organizacji terrorystycznej w galaktyce. Jej imię prawdopodobnie posiada swe korzenie w słowie fleja. Po mężu przyjęła dodatkowe nazwisko, stąd w raportach policyjnych występuje ona najczęściej jako Leia Organa Solo. Niektórzy spekulują jednak, że "Solo" jest tak naprawdę jej pseudonimem, powstałym z racji jej zamiłowania do przeprowadzania samodzielnych ataków terrorystycznych - najczęściej za pomocą uwodzenia, a potem brutalnego morderstwa cenionych galaktycznych filantropów i działaczy charytatywnych (jak chociażby Jabba). Biografia Narodziny thumb|left|Leia była upośledzona od małego Leia Organa Solo urodziła się w roku 19 BBY z ojca Anakina Skywalkera i matki Padme Amidali. Przyszła na świat z lekkim upośledzeniem umysłowym - zapewne na skutek duszenia matki przez ojca, co było niestety stałą praktyką w patologicznej rodzinie Skywalkerów. Podczas badań prenatalnych stwierdzono, że niemowlę jest zarażone, dlatego poród ze względów bezpieczeństwa przyjmowały roboty w izolatce. Leia przyszła na świat wraz z bratem bliźniakiem, ale rodzeństwo natychmiast zostało rozdzielene dla dobra jej brata. Prawdopodobnie dlatego ona została terrorystką, a on frajerem. Dzieciństwo Leia nie miała prawdziwego dzieciństwa w ramionach kochającej rodziny - matka umarła z żalu, że Anakin nie był wyszkolony na maxa, a ten nawet nie wiedział, że ma córkę. Tak się złożyło, że porzucone na śmietniku niemowlę przygarnął przypadkowy terrorysta - Bail Organa, mężczyzna który został władcą Alderaanu w wyniku nielegalnego puczu. Dzięki swojemu przybranemu ojcu Leia miała od tej pory zagwarantowane życie na wysokim poziomie. Już od dzieciństwa uczono ją podstaw technik terrorystycznych - dziewczynka układała puzzle z zabitymi szturmowcami, grała w piłkę z wizerunkiem głowy Vadera albo rysowała zamordowanego Imperatora. Lata młodzieńcze thumb|left|Za młodu Leia lubiła solidnie wypić Bail po to aby zachować pozory normalnej rodziny postanowił wysłać córkę do szkoły planetarnej. Niestety, została stamtąd wydalona za obrazę Imperium (nazwała Imperatora farmerem wilgoci). Jako że wchodziła w burzliwy okres dojrzewania były z nią coraz większe problemy. Lubiła wypić. Pewnego razu, po wychyleniu butelki Czystej Gungańskiej, podeszła do jednego z Imperialnych Oficerów i zapytała: Nie jesteś za niski jak na farmera wilgoci?. Po tych słowach zwróciła na niego wchłoniętą chwilę wcześniej zawartość butelki. W młodzieńczych latach Leia zaczęła uczyć się obsługi broni. Zaczęła też wykonywać pierwsze terrorystyczne zadania dla Rebeliantów - na przykład polewała szturmowców benzyną i "przypadkiem" zapalała obok papierosa. W służbie u terrorystów Jako młoda osoba - w wieku 19 lat - zaczęła reprezentować terrorystów w Senacie. Na szczęście niedługo tam zabawiła, gdyż Imperator dzięki Bogu rozwiązał radę. Pierwszym poważnym zadaniem Leii dla Rebelii była kradzież planów Gwiazdy Śmierci. Niestety, mimo interwencji Imperium ta paskudna baba zdobyła plany (czym przyczyniła się do rychłego zniszczenia wspaniałej tejże wspaniałej konstrukcji i morderstwa załogi). Plany wysłała przez roboty, które dotarły do Obi-Wana Kenobiego, a sama, schwytana i trzymana w niewoli na pokładzie stacji, została uwolniona przez swojego brata - oczywiście nie wiedziała wtedy o łączących go z nią więzach krwi. W tej nielegalnej akcji Luke'owi pomagał galaktyczny playboy Han Solo. Leia oczywiście udawała, że go nie lubi, ale oczywiście chciała smolić do niego cholewki. Na szczęście istnieje choć cień sprawiedliwości, gdyż zniszczenie Gwiazdy Śmierci terroryści przypłacili życiem miliardów aktywnie ich wspierających mieszkańców Alderaan, wliczając to przestępczy klan Organów. Jednak Leia miała to gdzieś - terroryzm wszak wymaga ofiar. thumb|right|Leia podczas wspólnych zabaw z jej prawdziwym [[Darth Vader|ojcem]] Po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci baza terrorystów przeniosła się na Hoth. Na szczęście szybka interwencja Imperium wygnała stamtąd przestępców. Leia i jej paczka musieli znaleźć nową kryjówkę - po wielu perypetiach terrorystka dotarła wraz z Hanem i Chewbaccą "Dywanikiem" do Murzyna - Landa Calrissiana. Lando jak to Lando - podrywał Leię, zniszczył C-3PO i udawał niewinnego oraz zakapował Hana Vaderowi. Gdy Han miał zostać zamrożony w karbonicie, Leia wyznała mu miłość, zapewne po to, aby w chwili stresu zaniemówił na myśl o tej obrzydliwej sytuacji i nie wsypał całej Rebelii. W zamian za współpracę z Imperium sama miała z powrotem trafić na salony, ale Lando zaczął udawać kozaka i wszystkich uwolnił (oprócz Hana). Wtedy to Leia nawiązała kontakt myślowy z Lukiem, który okazał się ciotą w pojedynku z Vaderem. Oczywiście musiała mu pomóc i poleciała po niego ''Sokołem'' - zaczęła też wtedy ciężko kombinować i rozmyślać, czy aby Luke nie jest jej bratem. thumb|left|Przynajmniej jedną pracę dobrze wykonywała... Oczywiście jak to bywa poszła uwolnić Hana, ale nie oficjalnie. Występując w przebraniu zdołała w pałacu Jabby rozmrozić odbywającego zasłużoną karę Hana, ale jak zwykle schrzaniła nawet tak prostą robotę - Han trafił z powrotem do celi, a Leia została niewolnicą Jabby. Wszyscy byliby zadowoleni (zwłaszcza Jabba), gdyby do gry nie wkroczył Luke. Narobił sporego zamieszania, w wyniku którego wszyscy zostali uwolnieni, dobrzy zginęli, a Leia nawet udusiła swojego gospodarza łańcuchem (Jabba by się nie przyznał, ale dokładnie tak chciał umrzeć). Po uwolnieniu przestępcy polecieli prosto do bazy terrorystów. Z zaskoczeniem dowiedzieli się, że Mon Mothma postanowiła przeprowadzić kolejny zamach na skalę galaktyczną - zniszczenie Drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci i zamordowanie Imperatora. Leia, Han, Luke i "Dywanik" udali się wobec tego na Endor - planetę, na której orbicie krążyła Gwiazda Śmierci II z Vaderem i Imperatorem na pokładzie. Terroryści zamierzali zniszczyć pole ochronne, lecz Leia zgubiła się i wpadła w łapy krwiożerczych Ewoków. Niestety zrobiła im pranie mózgu i Ewoki wzięły ją za swoją przyjaciółkę. Później do Leii dołączyli jej "przyjaciele", a Ewoki obiecały pomóc w walce z Imperium. Wtedy to Luke wyznał Leii, że jest jej bratem, a ich ojcem jest Darth Vader. Leia była oszołomiona i obrzydzona zarazem - przecież na Hoth go całowała (Luke'a, nie Vadera, choć z nią to nigdy nic nie wiadomo). Na samą myśl o tym puściła przysłowiowego "pawia". Oczywiście Luke słynący jak każdy farmer wilgoci z zatrważającej głupoty postanowił pomóc ojcu i zawrócić go z Ciemnej Strony, więc oddał się w jego ręce. Tymczasem Leia przypuściła wraz z przyjaciółmi atak na bunkier. Głupi Rebelianci rzecz jasna wpadli w pułapkę (typowe...), aczkolwiek przy pomocy Ewoków udało im się z niej wybrnąć i bunkier zniszczono. Dzięki temu można było zniszczyć Gwiazdę Śmierci II - a wraz z nią Imperatora. Leia nie wiedziała jednak, że w momencie wybuchu Imperatorowi już czerniały kości, a Vader zdradził i przeszedł na Jasną Stronę. Po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Leia obwołała się władczynią galaktyki. Wtedy to nastały ponure czasy, czasy terroru, czasy Leii Organy Solo. Dzieci Leia miała trójkę niezbyt udanych dzieci: bliźniaki - Jainę i Jacena - oraz młodszego syna Anakina. Anakin nie pożył długo, Jaina niestety wręcz przeciwnie, a Jacen jako jedyny z całej rodziny zrobił coś sensownego i odbudował Zakon Sithów. Ludzie drżą wciąż na myśl o kolejnym dziecku Lei. Cechy charakteru thumb|right|Leia lubiła całować [[Luke Skywalker|brata]] Jak powszechnie wiadomo Leia jest upośledzona umysłowo. Z natury jest to jednak dobra kobieta, ale gdy ktoś ją zdenerwuje potrafi zabić bez wahania (cecha wszystkich terrorystów). Ma zapędy totalitarne - dlatego to obwołała się dyktatorem galaktyki. Jest też megalomanką. Poza tym, Leia lubi kremówki. Znane są też jej seksualne preferencje kazirodcze, co wyjaśnia pewne skrzywienie jej córki.Leia lubiła całować Hana i swojego brata. Wygląd Zdjęcia mówią same za siebie... Ciekawostki * Czy wiesz, że Leia Organa Solo jest bardzo podobna do Carrie Fisher? * Czy wiesz, że Carrie Fisher była kiedyś naćpana podczas nagrywania Imperium Kontratakuje? * Czy wiesz, że Leia ma super pamięć? Pamięta przecież matkę, choć ta zmarła minutę po jej narodzeniu. * Czy wiesz, że Leia Organa Solo woli metal od lateksu? * Czy wiesz, że Leia jest głównym konsumentem Czystej Gungańskiej? Kategoria: Terroryści Kategoria: Alkoholicy Kategoria: Dzieci sławnych polityków Kategoria: Ewoki Kategoria: Organy Kategoria: Artykuły Koszerne